


Rough

by krskran



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krskran/pseuds/krskran
Summary: Masato's had a bad day.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last fic i'll post for a while, i have one or two more in progress but im not sure if i'll post them or not.
> 
> i'm not really confident with writing and since i only write like one (rare) pairing from utapri, i dont expect my writing to get attention, but i'm really grateful people took the time to read them. that means a lot to me and gives me a push, y'know?
> 
> anyway, i'll stop rambling and let you read.

Ranmaru lays on the couch, eyes closed for a nap until he heard the front door slam close.

He could hear shoes being thrown off in the genkan and paid that no mind. 

Ranmaru stretches his arms across the seat, not needing to open his eyes to know that its Masato. 

"Welcome back."

Masato doesn't respond. His footsteps get closer to the living room, pass the couch and go straight to the bedroom.

Ranmaru suspects he didn't hear him, but he assumes he's seen him anyway so he attempts to nap again. 

He manages to get about 5 minutes of sleep until he hears more door slamming, causing him to fully open his eyes in annoyance.

Masato comes back to the living room, and just as Ranmaru is about to tell him off for being so noisy today, Masato sits in a chair adjacent to the couch, completely silent. 

A sewing needle and spools of thread, along with bundles of fabric, are in each of his hands.

Ranmaru sits up completely alarmed. He knows what that means. "You alright?"

Masato doesn't respond. He begins to quickly puncture the fabric in his hands. Ranmaru thinks he looks like a human sewing machine.

He gets up to slowly approach Masato, praying he wouldn't get stabbed in a fit of anger if he went near him too quickly. 

"So stupid..." Masato grumbles.

Ranmaru sits back down and raises an eyebrow. "Ah?"

Masato continues to sew, along with giving himself quiet commentary. "Unbelievable, honestly..."

He forcefully stabs the fabric.

"Insolent... stupid... no good..." Masato darkly mutters. He looks up and catches Ranmaru staring at him, then quickly looks back down at his work. It's a mess.

Ranmaru starts getting defensive. "What did I do?"

Masato sighs heavily, throwing his fabric into his lap. "Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

Masato doesn't reply and just continues sewing. It's like he's blocking out everything now.

Ranmaru grits his teeth.

"Oi.”

No response.

Ranmaru clenches his fist. “ _ Masato _ ."

His harsh tone causes his boyfriend's hands go limp into his lap, but this time as he speaks he doesn't look at Ranmaru. 

"...I've had a bad day."

Ranmaru frowns.

“What happened?”

Masato takes a deep breath. "We had a lesson today but the steps weren't being followed properly, someone fell and nearly crushed a few people..." Masato bites his lip in frustration, unable to continue.

Ranmaru reaches out to place a hand on Masato's knee. "Everyone has bad days, Masato. It'll get better tomorrow. Now whoever screwed things up is gonna make things better by then-"

Masato rapidly lifts his head to look at Ranmaru, small tears gathering in his eyes. "It was me…!"

Ranmaru pauses, then asks, "Is that why you were saying all that ‘stupid’ and ‘no good’ crap earlier?"

Masato looks back down at his lap, watching as his hands balled into fists. "For some reason I just couldn't focus properly today… I almost squashed poor Ittoki and Kurusu in the middle of practice when I lost my balance. Ichinose missed an interview because I kept messing up the steps and I made myself stay behind until I got it right, but..." 

He watches his tears drip onto his fists. "I'm an idiot.” He sniffs. “I-I don't deserve to be with a group of incredible people. I'm so useless and weak-"

Ranmaru cuts him off as he shoots up off the couch to gather Masato's face in his hands to silence him. His cheeks are flushed and stained with tears, his nose is all runny and Ranmaru can feel his heart break a little at the sight of him. He's never seen him get like this.

Masato hardly ever complains about a rough day at work, but he’s probably never had one awful enough to bring him to tears.

"You definitely belong in a group of incredible people," Ranmaru says calmly. There'd be no use in trying to talk to Masato if he’d started yelling at him while he was being so hateful of himself. "You’re just as amazing, so you fit right in. Your friends think the world of you. They wouldn't get pissed off because of your mistakes today, or any other day."

Masato loudly sniffs. Ranmaru wipes another stray tear from his cheek with his thumb.

"You always have something good to say about them, even if you don't think the same way about yourself sometimes. But that doesn't mean you should be at home stress sewing and talking shit about yourself instead of trying to talk it out with me and help yourself feel better."

Masato's jaw drops a little, the realisation at how silly he's been since he came home suddenly hitting him. "I'm sor-"

"Don't. Say sorry." Ranmaru softens his gaze. "You have nothing to apologise for."

Masato's bottom lip quivers before he throws himself at Ranmaru, the other man catching him and holding him close. 

He rubs slow circles into Masato's back to calm him down as he cried. 

“Now, let's replace those shitty words you kept muttering earlier. I'll start.” Ranmaru slowly leans against the bottom of the couch for them to rest against, then presses his lips against sweaty blue hair as he whispers, "You're absolutely incredible. Your turn."

Masato sobs into Ranmaru's shirt, shaking his head.

Ranmaru snorts. “Everything you've said about yourself is wrong. You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know. You're intelligent too.”

Masato starts to quiet down as Ranmaru continues to speak.

“Even though you can be a bit of an airhead sometimes.”

“Ranmaru-san...!” Masato exclaims with a hiccup as he pulls away from him, but he's smiling a bit and that fills Ranmaru's chest with relief.

Ranmaru huffs a small laugh as he squeezes him a bit tighter. “You're a great performer, and an even greater friend. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. I know I am.”

He can already feel his own cheeks heat up at the words that come out of his mouth, he doesn't ever do this without feeling embarrassed but it's all for Masato's sake.

“If you ever have a bad day again please tell me, Masato.” Ranmaru holds up his chin with his index finger and thumb to look at him properly. “In this relationship, one of the ways we can fix things like this is to talk it out, you hear me?”

Masato nods, giving him a tearful smile.

Ranmaru grins. “Now that that's outta the way, what does the most amazing man in the world want for dinner tonight?”

Masato gently thumps his fist against Ranmaru's chest as he buries his face back into his shoulder to hide his burning face. “Ranmaru-san, please…”

“Hm?”

Masato sighs shakily. “...I really want to take a bath first… I didn't have the time to take one at the studio.”

Ranmaru lifts himself up first before holding out a hand for Masato to grab on to, pulling him up and leading him straight to the bathroom.

By the time they'd finished scrubbing down and gotten into the bath together, Masato had fallen asleep against him, completely relaxed.

They've been in there for nearly two hours, well past dinner time. Ranmaru presses a kiss against the top of his head, letting him rest a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is krskran. twitter is krsk_ran.


End file.
